onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Izumi
Ken Izumi is the captain of the Prelude Pirates. Appearance Ken is of average height and weight for his age, standing at 5'9" and weighing about 120 lbs. Despite his strength, Ken has very little muscle and most opponents assume he's weak because of it. He normally wears plain t-shirts and pants in dark colors, normally black or grey, and a pair of boots. Around his neck, a pendant ocarina hangs by a string and his initials are ingraved near the top of it. He has bright red hair that grows down to his shoulders and it is regularly messy due to Ken's lack of care. His bright orange eyes always have a kind and playful glint in them, though this quickly goes away whenever he gets angry. His skin is a dark olive color and every finger on his left hand has a yo-yo hanging from them. Personality Ken is a kind and happy person most of the time and doesn't like to see anybody around him upset. He has the greatest respect and care for his crew and in return, they treat him just as well. He can be stubborn in battle and doesn't like to give up before a battle's done. He sometimes comes off as being too forgiving and trusting, usually allowing people he has defeated to go on without any extra punishments so long as they agree to end their corrupt ways. Anybody that tries the same thing over again receives no mercy from Ken and are brutally beaten. He has a deep love for music and wants people on his crew that share his enthusiasm, or at least know how to play an instrument. He has a strong sense of pride and can't stand losing to anyone the few times it happens, to the point where he considers death to be better then living and knowing he lost. He also dislikes people that fight just to do it and believes that there should always be some reason for people to fight each other, no matter how minor. He believes that people's dreams are special and shouldn't be laughed at, and personally guarentees the fufillment of his nakama's dreams along their travels. He cares more about his nakama's then needs then his own and has no problems with going hungry if they get fed. Abilities Ken is skilled at hand to hand combat, though he rarely makes use of it, prefering the use of yo-yos to fighting with his fist as it gives him a wider range. He is faster then average, but not by much. His major asset is his superhuman strength and he makes extensive use of it when his yo-yos aren't enough. Weapons Ken's main weapons are five yo-yos, one on each finger of his left hand, that are specially made out of steel and each weighs 50 kilograms. Combined with Ken's strength, an average person that gets hit with one of them would be thrown back. *Yo-Yo Slam - Ken's main attack, Ken launches his yo-yos at the opponent's chest area, usually knocking them back or winding them. First seen being used against Tenshi. **Vertical Yo-Yo Slam - A variation of the Yo-Yo Slam used against flying opponents. Ken launches his yo-yos into the air with similar results. First seen being used against Tenshi. Relationships Crew Veleno Gun As Ken's first mate and doctor, Vel shares a special bond with her captain. The both of them respect each other greatly and Ken rarely makes important decisions without her advice, regardless of if he listens to it. Vel prefers to keep around Ken in case he needs medical attention, though he often prefers her to attend to others before him. Both have faith in each other and consider the other to be the best in their fields. Sai Ito Ken cares about Sai deeply, considering him as a younger brother. He doesn't care about Sai's mixed heritage, protecting the boy and fighting anybody that insults the torpedo fishman. He refuses to allow Sai to leave since he is the only one of the crew that knows how to cook. Family Kota Izumi Ken's father. He has a good relationship with his son, despite the fact that Ken is afraid of him. He works with the World Government, though he doesn't make it clear what exactly he does. Despite not approving or supportive of his son's decision to become a pirate, he allows Ken to do what he wants and doesn't force him to stop being a pirate. Koyuki Zuchi Ken's mother. Ken barely knows her as she spends most of her time in the New World. She is one of the four Yonkou and makes sure that she doesn't live with her son and keeps her maiden name to make sure that Marines don't arrest her family because of her. She is the only member of Ken's family that doesn't want him being a pirate and is also the only one that doesn't know about it. Kai Izumi Ken's older brother. He and Ken have a friendly rivalry between them and he often beat Ken whenever the two of them fought. He was one of the first to learn about Ken becoming a pirate and allows it for the same reasons as his father. History On November 12, Ken was born at sea, on his mother Koyuki's ship as it traveled the New World. Wanting a calmer and more peaceful life for her son, Koyuki left the infant Ken in the care of her oldest son and husband on the island of Hanshin. Before she left, she gave Ken a small gift, a pendant ocarina that she had stolen when she first became a pirate. As Ken grew older, he began playing the instrument and quickly became known as a genius at playing it. At the age of six, he began playing performances for the people. It was after one of these performances that he met Alveno di Angeles, a pirate ten years older then him that had washed up on sea and who told him stories in exchange for private performances. Most of these stories were about travels Alveno had with his captain, Ken's mother, and the legends they learned about. The two that Ken was most interested in were the story of the Sonata of Heaven and any stories about the former Age of Pirates. In exchange, Ken played songs for Alveno, most of them created by himself. The both of them shared the dreams of finding the lost treasure of One Piece and the Sonata of Heaven, though Alveno only wanted to help Koyuki find them rather than keeping them for himself. For six years, Alveno stayed on the island with Ken, waiting for Koyuki to come and find him. That day came when she docked on the island to visit her son. She was slightly surprised to find Alveno there, and even more surprised to find him becoming friends with her son. Ken happily greeted his mother and begged to join her crew, a request she refused under the grounds that piracy was too dangerous for a child of his age and that he had to find his own path in life instead of following his family in whatever they did. Misunderstanding her, Ken assumed he could become a pirate so long as he was old enough and he did it himself. With this belief set in his mind, Ken waved his mother off and promised to meet up with her again in the Grand Line. For the next six years, Ken trained to become a pirate captain and finally set sail once his ship, the Falcon's Melody, was fully repaired and ready to go off. Quotes "Ken Izumi, the future King of the Pirates!" "If I untie you, do you promise to join my crew?" "A life of piracy is a life of freedom!" Trivia *Everybody in Ken's family except Ken himself is a big shot in the world, ranging from being an Admiral to being a Yonkou to working for the Government. Related Articles The Lost Age of Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Captains Category:Male Category:Humans